


A Helping Hand

by Raindropblue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Misunderstandings, Newt needs new clothes, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Theseus is also an idiot, percy is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindropblue/pseuds/Raindropblue
Summary: Percival Graves never thought he had a type. He liked both wizards and witches so he would say he had fairly open tastes, but this, this was a bit too diverse for him even. Percival was supposed to just toss a galleon to the poor homeless wizard and move on and yet Percival caught himself staring at the redhead with his mouth agape. In which Percy thinks Newt is homeless and is concerned with himself for having all the ulterior motives in helping this young man who could really use some kindness, and Newt really should get a new coat.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Percival had been forced to take a vacation. Apparently the newly appointed workers affairs officer had took one look at his file and screamed because Percival had not taken a vacation in the last six years. Not even requested a single day off. The man had practically flown to Madame President's office and started ranting his head off about how she could not abuse her employees that way, and Madame President, the conniving witch had sent the man straight to Percival's office, saying he could do with Graves as he likes. 

The man had come in to the office expecting a weary, exhausted, down-trodden creature in need of being saved and instead been met with the Director. The Director who had growled out a gruff "what" in the most terrifying way he had ever heard come from a person in answer to his door being knocked on. The door had opened revealing the type of man that belonged on the cover of a particularly tasteful lewd magazine sitting behind the desk. He wore a finely pressed white shirt tucked into black dress pants and a grey vest over top that fit him so snugly the workers affairs officer knew this man was in very fine shape. Basically nothing like the grey hued, sagging skinned old man the officer had expected. Percival had raised a brow at the man causing him to begin sputtering about how Percival needed a vacation and would have to take one as per new MACUSA policies. Percival had responded to that the same way he had the knock, and the slight man had trembled in his dress shoes as Percival made his way around the desk. Looking much more menacing than one should when told they were being sent on a paid vacation. 

Luckily Madame President had arrived before the poor officer could soil his trousers, and thus Percival was now here, in Britain, making his way to the house of an old acquaintance. If he couldn't work in New York, well then he would just have to do it in Britain. Percival chose to walk instead of apparating to do about as much of the sightseeing as he intended to while out here. At least this way he would have something to write in the demeaning report he had to submit about his travels when he returned to work.

He was just walking along the sidewalk, minding his business when he saw him. The wizard wasn't someone anyone would normally look twice at. Besides the shock of bright red hair that rested on his head making him standout among his dreary surroundings, he was rather ordinary. But emerging from a suitcase was sure to earn him some looks. Percival having grown up in a magical household, and being the recipient of a few incredulous looks from his muggle-born aurors for doing even the simplest of things with magic, could truthfully say that he had never seen that before. 

Percival approached the man intending to flash his badge and berate the man for doing such suspicious activities in the plain sight of muggles, stopped in his tracks as he took in the state of the wizard's coat. The bright blue wool was covered in lint as though it had been in use for more years than the young man wearing it had been alive. It had some suspicious looking stains around the sleeves and hem, even a few feathers stuck to it. What looked like the top of a green branch poking out of the pocket, not to mention the burns and holes in the fabric. 

The wizard was clearly homeless, and suddenly Percival felt a bit more hesitant to scold him for not being more cautious. Being seen by a muggle wasn't probably the first thing on your mind when you weren't even sure where your next meal would be coming from, or whether you would be having one. If you would have a roof over your head that night, or have to sleep under the constant onslaught of the English downpour. 

Come to think of it, despite the coat being one Percival couldn't even fathom fitting into, the thing would surely tear if stretched over his chest, let alone his shoulders, the wizard seemed to be swimming in it. What a slight thing he was, probably due to the inconsistent meals, and starvation. Along with the unhealthiness that resulted from living in a suitcase. Percival remembered his time as an auror, having to live in an apartment instead of the Graves mansion, he had lost ten pounds in the first 2 months. Of course seeing that his mother had moved him into the penthouse over top the building, and the apartment had been a two bedroom with a kitchen, living room and 2 washrooms in the first place so Percival couldn't pretend to relate, but it was the attempt at understanding that counted. 

Percival glanced up towards the man's face as he neared him, and his jaw dropped. The thinness of his face was to be expected, but what wasn't, was the aristocratic bone structure that was all the more obvious due to it. High cheekbones, a narrow sculpted jaw, high forehead, long thin nose. And of course the full pale pink lips that had Percival's own going completely dry. Freckles dotting the tip of his nose and very tops of his cheeks as though highlighting the spots that were just begging to be kissed. And then the wizard was glancing up at him and Percival forgot why he was headed towards him altogether when faced with those startlingly green eyes. So big and wide, and shining like gems. A grassy green in color that made their surroundings seem even more drab in comparison than his red hair had. 

"Yes?" The lovely creature asked after a moment of Percival standing before him with his mouth agape, staring. Percival's gaze fell back down to his lips, and thus the dark smudge that looked like soot across his chin and he remembered the man's predicament. 

Percival immediately dug into his pocket, pulling out his little bag of gold and took out a couple galleons, holding them out to the other wizard. The redhead blinked at the galleons without moving and Percival's heart sunk in his chest. The poor thing wasn't used to receiving any help from people. He had heard from others that British people were unfriendly and rude but he couldn't understand how they could be so inhumane. The lovely thing wouldn't even look up into his eyes, still staring at the galleons. 

"For your-" Percival trailed off, gesturing at his suitcase vaguely instead so that Newt would understand he meant them as help for his predicament and wasn't one of those sleazy men who probably threw galleons at the stunning wizard in exchange for his body. 

"Oh! Thank you so much, they'll be put to very good use. Jared really is in need of medication." The man said, and Percival nodded, trying to ensure his face looked sympathetic. He had been very kindly informed by Auror Goldstein's younger sister that his eyebrows made all his expressions look menacing. All that had done was make him a bit more conscious and a whole lot grumpier.

Percival assumed speaking in third person was part of the uppity culture of British wizards and witches, after all they were more likely to use the royal we than Americans were. 

"Everything will soon get better for Jared, just take care of yourself, alright? And if you're in trouble, go to the ministry, they'll help." Percival said, softening his voice as much as he could. The man looked a little confused, but nodded nonetheless, thanking Percival again and bidding him a good day before turning and going right back into the suitcase he had stepped out of. 

Percival sighed to himself as he continued on, hoping he would be able to see the lovely wizard again before he returned to New York. Maybe next time, he'd buy the wizard a new coat. Also gently reprimand him for emerging out of suitcases in the plain sight of muggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Percival sat at the table as he watched Theseus bustle around the kitchen, stirring the gravy and mashing the potatoes simultaneously using magic. The roast getting darker by the minute, much faster than when done the muggle way, but Percival's mother had always said it tasted better when done that way. The elves in his house had always used muggle cooking methods, but Percival had never noticed a difference. 

Theseus had seemed happy to see him, and Percival had known Theseus was not one to invite anyone to visit him or keep in correspondence for formality's sake. He was an upfront person. If he disliked you, you would know, if he liked you, you would also know. That was part of the reason Percival liked him, his dedication to his work and magic skill though of course were also admirable. Theseus like Percival had also quickly risen through the ranks, although he was younger than him by a couple years so he was not yet Director, but Percival had no doubt the wizard would become so if he so wished. Although of course Theseus might choose not to because the position of Director might not be as appealing as Head Auror, there was much less field action for one, and secondly and probably most important to Theseus, he would have less time to spend with his precious Newt. 

Ever since Percival had met Theseus he had no doubt this Newt was the center of Theseus' universe. Not only did he talk about him so much most of Theseus' acquaintances developed a scathing hatred for Newt Scamander, but he was also fiercely protective of him. Percival remembered in the war when Theseus had found out his brother had joined, he had caused a bigger ruckus than the Hungarian Horntail they had brought in earlier that day. He was also known to take time off between cases to run around after his little brother. 

Percival had first thought that Newt was his son, thinking that he was maybe one of those purebloods who got married in their teenage years, but as it had turned out Newt was his younger brother, younger only by 5 years, although no one could possibly know that from the way Theseus spoke of him. As though he were a particularly impressive but mischievous toddler. 

Percival had never met the infamous Newt but had been reassured by many when Theseus was out of earshot that he was quite ordinary, and that Theseus was just a raging lunatic. He looked forward to meeting Newt regardless, he found Theseus to be an honorable wizard and by association Newt couldn't be terrible. 

"When is Newt getting home?" Percival asked. 

"Newt will probably be late, not that he bothered to tell me so himself. I just know because the boy cannot be bothered to drag himself away from his creatures early enough to have dinner with his brother." Theseus sniffled in a way that reminded Percival more of his mother than he was comfortable with coming from the head auror of the ministry. 

"It's nice that he moved in with you." Percival tried, not wanting Theseus to start complaining about how little time this Newt spent with him. 

"I had to force him. With what was going on with Grindlewald there was no way I was going to allow him to stay on his own. He's stubborn though, it took me many nights of showing up to his flat unannounced and pestering him for him to finally agree. He spends his days there though, he's got the whole thing arranged so he can let his creatures loose, and his assistant comes there as well. Pretty sure she's in love with him, not that he realizes. But I mean he's too young for that anyway so it doesn't matter." 

"Isn't your brother just 5 years younger than you, so what 27?" Percival asked, getting a look in return that had him regretting his words. 

"Far too young, barely an adult." Theseus said, and Percival nodded trying to ensure he didn't look as concerned as he felt on behalf of this Newt. The poor thing had this horntail trying to smother him constantly, it was no wonder he stayed out till late in the night. 

"You probably won't see him till tomorrow, he'll surely return after we've fallen asleep. I'll leave a plate out for him though. I have to leave a bit earlier than usual tomorrow morning so I'll miss him but you'll get the chance to meet him when he wakes." Theseus said, settling down on the table as the food neatly arranged itself on the table as well. 

"I'll come with you of course. I'm not really here to vacation, not when Grindlewald is still at large. When crime stops or when I reach 100 I'll take a long vacation to a warm island, but till then I'm working and nothing can stop me." Theseus looked a little wide eyed at the declaration but seemed to think better than to argue with him. It was a good thing too, many had tried and none had been able to change his mind. Percival knew he liked Theseus, despite how much he raved about his Newt. 

"You're like Newt with his work. The boy also doesn't know what it means to rest. But I agree with you, catching Grindlewald needs to be priority right now."

"Slippery bastard that one is." Percival commented as he cut into the roast. 

"Slippery and such a show off. His flare for dramatics makes me sad I attended the same wizarding school as he did." Theseus replied after swallowing his mouthful of potatoes. Another thing Percival liked about Theseus, his manners. Aurors in particular had a tendency to eat like barbarians. Shoveling down their food, and speaking with their mouths full. It drove Percival absolutely insane. Granted he often skipped lunch and simply sipped on his fourth or so mug of coffee of the day instead just so he didn't have to inhale his food the way they did. 

"I've always been curious as to why Hogwarts accepts students from all over instead of just letting them attend the schools closest to them." Percival said. Ilvermony had only American children, and the few Canadian children who lived closer to Ilvermony than the Canadian school. 

"Something about diversity, and also Hogwarts is gigantic, it'd be a waste of all that space if they didn't accept children from afar as well. It is the greatest wizarding school there is though so it's not like the children are at a loss." 

"Haven't the supposedly greatest dark wizards for the past thousand years all attended Hogwarts?" Percival asked and Theseus scowled at him, childishly wandlessly summoning the gravy just as Percival reached for it. 

"You're just jealous our dark wizards are more powerful than yours." Theseus muttered after a moment and Percival smirked into his potatoes but chose not to remark.


End file.
